


Good To Be Alive (Right About Now)

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: The Avenger and the "Civilian" [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Darcy Lewis is Clint Barton's Niece, F/M, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Steve and Thor Are Little Shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas and New Year's shenanigans at Stark Tower! </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The ficlet where Darcy bakes, she gets an early Christmas present, and she can't sex her boyfriend because Steve and Thor are little shits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Be Alive (Right About Now)

Christmas time is Darcy's absolute favorite time of year. Well, it actually starts with Thanksgiving and runs through up until New Year's Eve. There's just something about cooking, about spending down-time with her family, about giving and receiving gifts, and about drinking the night away along with raucous laughter that makes Darcy all warm and fuzzy on the inside. And even though Darcy's parents are going away for Christmas and New Year's, Darcy still finds it in herself to be happy and merry within Stark Tower with her Uncle and second family.

The day after Thanksgiving and things around the Tower turn calmed, Darcy had thrown herself into decorating for Christmas any time she wasn't working. Her shared living space with Clint was hardly decorated (though the space looked rather cute with fairy lights hanging from corner to corner, and around any available counter space, and a Charlie Brown Christmas tree sitting in the corner of their living room with a few small packages wrapped beneath it), but the Communal Floor- the Communal Floor looked like Christmas threw up all over it.

It started off with fairy lights strung up along the ceiling and kitchen cabinets, and Snow-in-a-Can being used on the glass window wall that gave off a spectacular view of the city. Using stencils, Darcy sprayed snowflakes along the top of the window and frosted the corners. With Wanda and Pietro's child-like awe, Darcy roped them into making a red and green chain link out of construction paper, and hung it in drooping intervals from corner to corner of the living space. Then when Pepper saw what was going on, she had an nine foot tree delivered and gave Darcy free reign of decorating it along with an Stark Industries expense card to buy whatever else she needed for the Holidays.

Wanda and Pietro then devoted all their time into helping Darcy, and Bucky lingered around the Common Floor with a cup a hot chocolate in his hands as he watched the transformation of the room. While the twins stenciled snowflakes onto light blue construction paper before cutting them out and hanging them from the ceiling as well, Darcy decorated the tree with multi-colored lights, Avenger themed ornaments that she found at the store, and silver garland. (And if Clint found purple garland to entwine with the construction paper chain link around the room, no one said anything.)

Surprisingly, it was Bruce who started the trend of placing a personalized ornament on the tree. He glued two test tubes together and filled them with a white and red glittering substance, complete with rubber stoppers to keep the water from spilling. And after seeing the scientific test tubes on the tree, Tony made a few mini-arc reactors and placed them on there as well. Natasha came forward with a beautiful silver ballet slipper ornament, Pepper placed an ornament in the shape of red and black pumps, Clint placed an ornament in the shape of a circus elephant, and Steve and Bucky placed an ornament each that were very similar to each other; Bucky's being an ornament that showcased the Brooklyn bridge in black and white from the past, while Steve's showed an in-color picture of the more modernized bridge from the future they were living in now. Jane was the only one who couldn't decide on an ornament and after assuring her they'd find her something, Darcy set out with the twins to buy their first personal ornament that would be on the Avenger tree for years to come.

So that's how Darcy, Wanda, and Pietro found the perfect ornaments for both Jane and Thor. Both were round, hard plastic, but while Jane's sported a galaxy of blue and green, Thor's sported two golden galaxies. Wanda found herself entranced with a blue and purple night fairy sitting on a crescent moon, and as Darcy strolled down the aisle that held ornaments of cartoon and movie characters, Darcy had tossed a Roadrunner ornament from the ACME cartoons at Pietro and explained why it was so funny. So Pietro took it, and Darcy settled on a Beast ornament since Beauty and the Beast was- to this day- her favorite animated film.

Darcy had nearly stopped there with the ornaments, but then Wanda found ornament _wreaths_ and none of them could help themselves. Pietro picked out a beautiful wreath done up in various hues of blue and sparkling silvers with snowflakes glued onto them, and Wanda picked out the same though hers was done in various shades of pink, red, and purple with silver sparkling designs painted on them. Darcy had then shrugged and picked up a few more wreaths, one done up in blues and purples, another in reds and golds, and another in shades of white and sparkling whites to hang on the walls back home.

Everything was mis-matched, but that was exactly what everyone loved about it. It had a misfit vibe going on and it was so very.. _Avenger-y_.

It was absolutely perfect.

* * *

"I still can't believe what you've done to this floor," Pepper muses. "It's so cute, so pretty," she gushes.

"Please," Darcy scoffs. "Don't think I didn't see the pent house. Now that- _that_ is flawless decorating."

"It's all muted colors."

"And? It's beautiful.. and sophisticated.. and I'm jealous of your talent, Miss Potts."

Pepper laughs as she pulls a tray of snowflake shaped sugar cookies from the oven, and sets them down on the counter to settle before transferring them to a cooling rack.

With Christmas now only three days away, Pepper and Darcy have been in a baking frenzy since the afternoon, the two women dressed down in t-shirts and jean shorts while leaving their feet bare, and having even popped open a bottle of white wine to make the day's task pass by more easily. Classic Christmas music is playing softly throughout the room- thanks to FRIDAY- as well as some modernized covers of said classics.

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Lewis," Pepper grins as she casually sips her wine. "What you've created here," she gestures the space around them. "-is amazing. No one on the team had any type of a happy childhood and the colors alone brighten up their day. Honestly, just the other day I saw Natasha smiling. _Smiling,_ Darcy!" Pepper laughs. "Everything you've done is absolutely precious to them and I know for a fact that Tony loves it. It's warm and home-y, and everything that our misfit family deserves."

"Stop," Darcy sniffles with a giggle. "You're gonna make me cry."

"Who's gonna make you cry, doll?"

Darcy's smiling as she carefully dabs the moisture from beneath her eyes, that it takes her a moment to look at or answer Bucky.

"Wow, Barnes, don't you look dashing," Pepper suddenly teases.

Now under control, Darcy turns toward her boyfriend only to come short and gape. Seriously, her jaw drops... because Bucky Barnes is leaning against the bar counter with that damnable smirk in place, jaw working on a cookie he apparently snagged from the cooling rack.. and his hair has been chopped short. And we're talking short enough so the little bit of length left over is long enough to style with hair product or flop over his eyes, though the sides are most definitely shorter.

"I- huh?" Darcy finally mumbles. "Your hair, what happened-"

"You don't like it." Bucky states, his smirk faltering and Darcy's eyes bug.

"What? No, of course, I do! I love it," she blurts. "I- it's just-"

"Spit it out, Lewis." And there goes that damn smirk again.

Pepper watches on, her gaze ping-ponging between the couple as she works on mixing up a blue icing to coat the sugar cookies with.

Darcy finally stumbles forward, she walking around the bar to sidle up next to Bucky. He turns so his body is angled towards her and he huffs a laugh when Darcy runs her fingertips along the side of his head. "Holy shit, babe," she breathes in awe. "I knew you were a looker, but this- this is a whole new level of hot."

"Is it doing it for you, Lewis?"

"You have no idea," she sighs dreamily.

Pepper starts cracking up and Bucky joins in, he grasping Darcy's stroking hand and pulling it down so he can kiss her fingertips. Darcy gulps as she continues to study her boyfriend's new do and is only startled out of her study when Clint enters.

"Aw, come on, parakeet. Keep it in your pants."

"Shut it, Hawkguy, and let me bask."

"Well, if you're too busy undressing Barnes with your eyes, I guess you'll just have to wait until later to receive your first Christmas gift."

"Uncle say what now?" Her head immediately snaps in his direction.

And being triumphant, Clint smiles. "Your present, Darce. Figured I could give you this one early."

Darcy squeals and upon seeing Bucky's pout, she blows a kiss at him and completely misses when Clint turns to face the elevator and gestures for something. "Aw, don't pout, James. I promise I'll make it up to you later. Over and over and over again."

"We would walk in on our daughter promising her boyfriend loads of sex," a familiar voice muses. "What did we do in our youth to deserve such treatment."

"Pops!" Darcy suddenly yells. "Ma!"

Pop and Ma Lewis are rather young-ish, the beaming couple standing there with their arms wrapped behind each other's waists. Mrs. Lewis is barely inches taller than her husband and while both are obviously good looking, they're also both kind of intimidating. Her brown eyes are shades darker than that of her husbands, and while there are streaks of light strands in his hair, Mrs. Lewis' hair is again shades dark with hues of red thrown in.

Clint cackles at Darcy's surprised expression and at Bucky's pink-tinged cheeks, and Mr. and Mrs. Lewis smile lovingly at their daughter. Darcy then throws herself at them, wrapping an arm each around her Mom and Dad. "What are you guys doing here? I thought you were in Cabo?!"

"Honestly, Darcy, do you think we'd up and leave on Christmas? No," her mother laughs.

"Clint called a couple months back and asked if we'd like to spend Christmas and New Years at the Tower this year," her father confesses. "So we put in for vacation and well, here we are."

Releasing her parents from the hug, Darcy whirls around only to find her Uncle smiling sheepishly at her with his hands tucked into his pockets. "Merry Christmas, kid."

"You do have a heart," she coos before launching herself back at Clint and wrapping him up in a hug as well. "Thank you," she then murmurs after pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Clint chuckles and as Darcy releases him and turns back around, she snorts when both her parents are smirking at Bucky- the Winter freakin' Soldier- who's fidgeting from foot to foot. "Right," she then drawls. "Ma. Pop, I'd like you to meet James, although we call him Bucky around here. Bucky's mine and we're happy so there.. now you know."

"Well I would hope he was yours since we walked in on you offering your.. services," her father's nose wrinkles in distaste before smoothing out as he flashes Bucky a genuine smile. His gaze seems to drink in Bucky and then realization dawns in his eyes, and he's quick to offer his hand. "And it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Barnes."

"Likewise, Sir," Bucky smiles and gulps when he realizes he's going to have to shake with his metal hand. But when Mr. Lewis doesn't even bat an eye as his weapon for an arm, Bucky seems to sag in relief and smile brilliantly as he gives the man a solid handshake. "Ma'am," he then smirks and holds his hand out for Mrs. Lewis, but instead of a handshake, he presses a kiss to Mrs. Lewis' knuckles.

"Oh, you're a charmer," Mrs. Lewis swoons. Then glancing up, her eyes widen in awe at Darcy. "Daughter, you did good."

Darcy snorts and places herself between her parents and her boyfriend, she then linking an arm with her mother before dragging her further into the kitchen. "Come on, Ma and Pop. This over here is Miss Potts. She's my boss."

Pepper smiles as she sips her drink, placing it down while turning a kind gaze on the Lewis'. "While I normally am Darcy's boss, right now I am merely her friend. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lewis."

During the exchange of handshakes, Mrs. Lewis waves off Pepper's words. "Please, just call me Teresa and him Todd," she nods at her husband.

"As long as you call me Pepper."

Introductions now out of the way, Teresa Lewis is the first to take a seat on a stool by the bar and watches on as her daughter practically dances her way around the kitchen in her baking frenzy. Even Pepper Potts seems to glide rather gracefully as she moves to and from the oven, and the three men linger at her back. Pepper gets another wine glass only to fill it up halfway, she then sliding it across the granite counter to Teresa with amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Is this what you guys do in this tower of yours? Day drink," she grins before tasting the promising liquid.

"Uh, no. We day _sip_ ," Darcy smirks. "And don't complain. You know you're internally fangirling at having a drink inside of Stark Tower."

Teresa hums and shrugs, and continues to sip just as Clint clears his throat. "Todd and Teresa have already been shown their room so I'm gonna go ahead and give Todd the tour. Teresa, would you like to join?"

"It's fine, Clint. I'm sure Darcy will show me around later."

"Alright."

As the three men retreat, Darcy overhears her father making the mistake of asking, "So if you're the World's Greatest Marksman and James Barnes was the greatest Sniper in his Howling Commando days, who's the best sniper between you two now?"

Clint and Bucky start speaking over one another, and Darcy shakes her head in fond amusement.

Lord, help them all.

* * *

With the Lewis' having molded their daughter somewhat in their image, it's no surprise that they get on like house on fire with those that Darcy's become close to at the Tower. Todd and Teresa are a little reluctant around Jane and Bruce, however, but only because the two Doctors are always in Science!Mode. But everyone else- Darcy's just really surprised her Dad hasn't proposed to Steve yet.

No one is surprised by Teresa's teasing and leering manner because they've gotten used to it coming from Darcy, but they are surprised by the Dad's. Teasing, not leering, that is. Steve had been the last one to be introduced to the Lewis', he having not known they were there and barging into Clint's later that night.

_"Hey, Darce, is it alright if I answer some questions on tumblr? There are some asking intriguing questions about my art, but there are some rather personal ones that I'm feeling the urge to reply to as well."_

_"As long as you steer clear of anything political, religious, or classified. Avoid confrontations and reign in the flirtations. You never how old someone is on the other side of the computer screen."_

_"Right.. right."_

_"For the love of God, Cap, if you make my job any harder, I will use your own shield against you."_

_"Mhm."_

_Steve takes a seat on the edge of Clint's coffee table, tapping away at the tablet in his hands. It takes a few moments, but with Darcy's clearing of her throat, Steve finally gives her his full attention and notices Mr. and Mrs. Lewis sitting there. Introductions are made and Mr. Lewis takes it upon himself to try and make Captain America uncomfortable._

_"If only I was younger and un-married," Todd airily sighs._

_Teresa giggles, but instead of cheeks flaming and a stuttering National Icon, Todd is introduced to the Cap that no one knows about. Said Icon grins bashfully before looking Todd up and down, and with a cheeky wink of his own, Steve sighs, "If only."_

Darcy and her mother had cackled at Todd's gaping expression, and then Steve had bid them farewell so the little family could catch up. Since the Tower was having a Christmas Eve dinner and opening presents just after midnight, Bucky kept himself busy so Darcy could spend some time with her family without interruptions. However, he did check in on her every few hours and kissed her forehead in affection that had her mother cooing.

**xXx**

The day of Christmas Eve finds Darcy, Teresa, Pepper, Steve, and Bucky preparing the food. Clint keeps Todd busy along with Wanda and Pietro in front of the TV, and it isn't long before Natasha, Tony, and Rhodey join them. Sam is away visiting family for the Holidays and with Thor on Asgard, Jane's mopier than usual and stuck in the labs, though she's not alone seeing as Bruce is in Science!Mode right beside her.

When the turkey, ham, and the side dishes that make it seem like Thanksgiving's all over again are finished, the food is set out on the long table and everyone heads for their rooms to get dressed. And since it's an intimate and familial affair, there's not really a dress code. However, the men make sure to look presentable in button down shirts- some with their sleeves rolled up to their elbows- and either slacks or pressed jeans, and the women are in either dresses (Pepper, Teresa, and Wanda) or jeans and presentable shirts/comfy sweaters (Darcy, Jane, and Natasha).

The dinner goes off without a hitch, though Barton does get booed during his impromptu speech because he practically jinxed their night in, but other than that it's laughs all around and praises handed out to those who had cooked. Then they all lingered around the table after the food was finished, sipping their drinks and laughing at all the shared memories being told.

When the table is cleared, leftover food put away, and dishes set to soak in the sinks while others were loaded in the dishwasher, the gathering moves to the other room where more couches have been brought in to accommodate their numbers. FRIDAY lowers the overhead lights so the room is left to sparkle by fairy lights, and the booze is once again poured and passed around. And though there is enough room for everyone to have their own seat, happily buzzing Darcy plops herself into Bucky's lap who's sitting on a spacious single sofa chair. She turns so her back is against the armrest and lays her head on Bucky's shoulder, occasionally nuzzling Bucky's neck and sinking her fingers into his hair.

"Hey, you two!" Tony yells. "Knock it off."

Darcy flips him the bird and continues to nuzzle Bucky's neck even as he laughs, she pressing a kiss to the side of his neck before sitting back up and sipping her beer. "You have no room to judge, Tones. You're putty in Pepper's lap all the time during movie night."

The room's occupants chuckle and Tony narrows his gaze on her. "But do you see my parents around?"

"Puh-lease," she snorts and then gestures at them. "Look at them. They're worse than me." And sure enough, Todd and Teresa Lewis- who are sandwiched between Clint and Jane- are giggling to one another while Todd playfully _nips_ at his wife's chin thinking no one's paying attention. "See."

Again, the room's occupants laugh loud enough to startle Darcy's parents apart, and then make them blush when they notice every gaze on them.

The time seems to fly on by what with everyone having a good time by getting to know each other just a little bit more, and before they know it it's already midnight and officially Christmas Day.

Tony, of course, gets his team new and improved weapons that have them grinning like loons. The twins are the only ones who look uncomfortable with their weaponized bracelets that are similar to Widow Bites, so it's no surprise that Wanda and Pietro also get a complete new wardrobe that has them excited to try out. Pepper receives Christian Louboutin red-to-black leather pumps, Darcy receives Christian Louboutin black suede knee-high platform boots that make Bucky's eyes glaze over when he sees them, and Jane receives lab equipment that she's been eyeing for the past month.

When Tony plucks off a rather large card from the Christmas tree and hands it to the Lewis', Darcy settles down some because she didn't know that anyone had gotten her parent's anything. Both Todd and Teresa are smiling as Teresa opens the card, and when Teresa gasps and tears collect in her eyes, everyone turns towards Tony.

"What?" He feigns innocence. "I remembered that Darcy once mentioned her parent's schedule was easily manageable during the summer so I planned a little something for them."

"A little something?" Teresa gives a watery laugh. "Mr. Stark, you gave us a two week stay in Paris!"

"It's Tony," he tells her. "And really, you guys deserve it after raising that," Tony then gestures at Darcy.

Everyone laughs and having redirected the attention off his present (because really, Tony didn't need the attention on him for doing something nice), everyone goes back to exchanging gifts.

Steve gets more art supplies and art journals than he's ever had in his lifetime, Bucky gets a photo album of memories since his stay at the tower plus a new skin-neutral sleeve to pull atop his metal arm, Jane and Darcy get a collection of graphic tees and plaid since that's all they seem to wear on their down time. Bruce gets a collection of teas that he's excited to try, Clint and Natasha receive leather cuff bracelets (Clint's having a little steel hourglass attached to his while Natasha's bore crossed arrows), and Rhodey receives a new party suit plus cuff links along with new War Machine armor.

Pepper gets several new dresses and jewelry, and Tony gets a brand new watch, cuff links, and several bottles of booze.

As Pietro is looking over his new and improved running shoes, and Wanda is running her fingertips along her new heeled boots, Tony seems a little too excited by something and his excitement is starting to become a little too suspicious. And his excitement, of course, is directed at one very distracted Darcy who's cooing over a star pendant necklace that Bucky had gotten her.

"So, parakeet, you want your last gift?" Tony gleefully calls out. Darcy looks up at her nickname, brows furrowing before glancing towards the Christmas tree and it's empty skirt. "Obviously I had to hide it," he tells her. "The Hulk handled it-" Bruce spews out the beer he'd been drinking, and Tony smirks as he continues. "-and I didn't want anyone to be suspicious about it and start asking questions."

"H-hulk," Darcy stammers, a smile slowly making it's way across her lips. Her gaze darts to Bruce and her smile fully blossoms. "Hulk got me a present?"

Bruce shrugs, eyes wide. "First I've heard of it."

Tony cackles as he moves to one of the new side tables he'd brought into the living space, he sliding apart the top and producing a package that's obviously been roughly handled if the wrinkled purple glittery paper is anything to go by. He tosses the package at Darcy and she catches it with huffed laughter.

"Uh, thanks, B?" She says, glancing at Bruce. "Or do I thank the Hulk? I'm confused."

"You and me both." Bruce sighs, pulling his glasses free from his face to clean them while Jane giggles and squeezes his shoulder in comfort.

Darcy then eagerly rips the wrapping paper off, followed by the flimsy clothing box. She pulls out green cloth that immediately has her smirking in amusement, and as she opens up the cloth it's to find a green Hulk t-shirt. "Aw. How cute."

Bruce groans as Darcy shows off her new shirt, and her surrounding family and friends chuckle at Bruce's embarrassment when Darcy leaps up and gently kisses his cheek in thanks.

* * *

The days leading up to New Year's is a whirlwind of food, laughter, and blossoming friendships. And though it's not really Darcy's job, she's put in charge of making phone calls and verbally inviting people to the Tower because Stark is throwing a New Year's Bash that's going to end with everyone on the roof of the Tower for Tony's pyrotechnics.

And then the hours leading up to New Years, everyone goes to their respective places to get dressed. The women wear fancy party dresses and the men are all decked out in fancy suits and ties (or bow ties as in Bucky's case). And when Darcy steps out in a sinful sleeveless gold dress with beautiful intricate red designs from the neckline down to the hemline at her knees, Clint and Todd take one look at her and groan at the stunning picture she paints.

Teresa coos over Darcy's elegant low bun with a few springy tresses framing her face, and Darcy finishes her look off with Iron Man red lipstick. "Barnes ain't gonna know what hit him," Todd shakes his head with a laugh.

"Pretty sure he figured that out when Darcy signed up all of the Avenger men- and a couple of agents- for an impromptu wet t-shirt contest down at a bar to save it from closing."

Darcy cackles at the memory Clint's brought up and Teresa gasps in mock outrage. "And you didn't take pictures?!"

"Of course, I did," Darcy smirks. "I'll email them to you later."

"That's my girl."

Todd and Clint groan again, and then soon enough the four of them are heading out and waiting for the elevator. And when the elevator opens, Steve and Bucky are already inside. Steve smiles brightly at Darcy and Teresa, and gives them each a kiss to the cheek, but Bucky just stands there and gapes.

Darcy chuckles knowingly as she steps into the lift, her hand immediately going up and lightly brushing her fingers through his hair. "You know, I am a big fan of the man-bun, but this short tousled look is really working for you."

Bucky snorts and finally snaps out of his dazed ogling, and Darcy steps into his side, allowing him to wrap his arm around her while pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Give it to me straight, guys," Todd sighs and straightens his tie in the reflection of the elevator doors. "What are we to expect from one of Stark's parties?"

"Music, booze, laughter, and memory loss."

"Memory loss?" Todd briefly glances at his daughter.

"Mhm. Thor's brought Asgardian mead. If a splash is enough to give Steve a buzz, imagine what a drop will do to a normal mortal like us weaklings."

"Oh, God."

"Don't worry. FRIDAY will be recording anything spectacular and memory worthy. Stark likes to stock up on black mail," Clint assures him.

Todd groans again and Teresa laughs as she winds her arm through her husband's. The party is actually being held in Tony's penthouse since his spacious balcony has a glass staircase that leads to the roof, so Teresa's _oohing_ and _awing_ when the elevator opens up to reveal Stark's personal space. Steve then leads the Lewis' into the party, and Darcy follows behind with Bucky on her arm since she's spending the night with him while her parents mingle.

Everyone who was at Christmas is in attendance tonight, including Thor, Sam, Maria Hill, and one Nicholas Fury who surprised everyone showing up as Maria's plus one. There's even a rowdy bunch of older gents all wearing Veteran caps and they seem to be congregated around Steve and Sam.

"So what are we doing first? Drink and then scandalizing the party-goers or scandalizing first and drinks later?"

Bucky looks down at his smirking girlfriend, he snorting and shaking his head in amusement. "Drinks first, doll. Stevie wants me to meet a few friends of his from the V.A."

"Good deal, good deal. We'll mingle with the grandpas and then we'll find an empty room to bring the new year in with a _bang._ "

**xXx**

Much to Bucky's disappointment, he and Darcy won't be able to bring in the New Year with the type of 'bang' she had in mind. Thor and Steve- those two little shits- plied anyone and everyone with alcohol before sending them on their way and moving on to their next victim. So here Darcy is, teetering in her nude colored pumps with a sparkly black top hot perched on her head and a red party horn hanging from her lips. Bucky's managed to keep her upright most of the night and can't help but laugh at all the unfortunate souls that have come up to them to attempt small talk.

Like right right now, for example.

"Lewis, how did I know you'd be one of the first few to be drunk before midnight?"

Darcy smiles before plucking the horn from her lips. "'Cause you're a smart, smart man, Nicholas."

Fury, as usual, does not look impressed at the use of his first name. "Your familiarity with me is not welcomed."

"Noted, filed, and already forgotten," she chuckles, tapping at her right temple. "Let it go, Patches, you won't win this."

"Jesus," Bucky snorts, turning it quickly into a cough when Fury glares at him. "You're worse than Steve, sweetheart."

"So says you."

"Save the couple's speak for later," Fury grumbles. "I just came over 'cause I heard your parents were here," he says to Darcy. "-and I thought to meet the two crazy motherfuckers that thought to take you in."

Instead of being offended, Darcy just laughs happily. "Last I saw Pops, Thor was waxing poetic about Mew-Mew and telling tales of his heroics in Asgard. And Ma- Ma was last seen whispering sweet nothings into Natasha's ear." Fury's lips press into a thin line and Darcy smirks viciously. "If you afraid Nat and I would one day plan world domination, can you imagine what the woman who raised me is talking to your favorite assassin about? Better find them fast, Nicky. I'm pretty sure my Ma has already concocted a few plans with her."

Fury grumbles some more and takes his leave, his trench coat billowing with his dramatic twirl before he sets off to find the Lewis'. Bucky's rough chuckle makes her peer up and her eyes crinkle at the corners when she smiles. "What?"

"Nothing, doll. Just realizing how much I love watching you give other people hell."

Her eyes sparkle. "Love, huh?"

Bucky seems to tense when his words finally register, his throat tightening before he swallows around the lump in his throat. It's the first time the 'L' word has come up and while there have been a couple of close calls in the past, neither one of them have said it. So when the severity of the situation sinks in, Bucky can only stare in his girlfriend's eyes, searching. And when he finds nothing but love and adoration shining back at him, he breathes a little easier.

Unhooking his arm from hers, Bucky maneuvers them so he's wrapping his metal arm behind her back and pressing his hand into the small of her back. Bringing her flush up against him, Bucky then uses his free hand to tuck one of her loose tresses behind her ear. "Yeah. Love." His gruff voice is enough to make Darcy shiver. "I, James Buchanan Barnes, love you, Darcy Elizabeth Lewis."

She gives a tiny squeak of surprise at his admittance but when she sees nothing but love and honesty staring back at her, Darcy can't help but believe him. "I love you, too," she admits. Bucky smiles happily, giving a short laugh of relief right before claiming Darcy's lips with his own. The kiss is short and sweet, but it somehow feels _more_ now that the 'L' word has come into play. Pulling her lips free, Darcy gives him a teasing grin. "You are so lucky I'm all liquored up or I'd take great advantage of you right now."

"I wouldn't exactly call myself lucky," he sighs. "I have half a mind to beat the shit out of Stevie for helping Thor spike your drink with mead." Darcy giggles and Bucky leans down to whisper in her ear. "Truly, dollface, right now we could be stuck in a closet somewhere while my tongue dances along your clit but as you said, you're too liquored up."

When he pulls back to smugly smirk at her, he finds her eyes glazed over not only with her drunkenness but with lust as well. "Rat bastards," she mutters distractedly.

"Who's a rat bastard?" Natasha suddenly appears.

And without censoring herself, Darcy tells her. "Steve and Thor. M'too drunk. I could be having numerous orgasms right now, but m'too-"

"Drunk," Natasha grins. "Yeah, I got that." Bucky chuckles and releases Darcy, only to let her hook her arm through his once more as she settles at his side. She's pouting so hard that the space between her eyebrows crinkle and Natasha chuckles before reaching forward to smooth it out. "Fret not, _sestra._ I'm sure James will make it up to you tomorrow."

Darcy seems to perk right up at that, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Yes, I'm sure he will," she then does her best to leer up at him.

Bucky gives yet another hearty chuckle before giving his girlfriend an assuring nod. "Sure will, sweetheart."

"Great. Now that that's out of the way, Stark wants us to start heading up to the roof. Don't let her stumble down the stairs, Barnes."

Natasha doesn't give them a chance to respond, she being swept up by Clint to be led outside. "Shall we, Lover O'Mine?" Darcy drunkenly giggles as she sweeps her free arm out to gesture towards the balcony, then shoving the party horn between her lips.

"We shall."

**Author's Note:**

> **Okay, so I lied. This IS NOT the last installment. The next one, however, is! A reader gave me an idea that kind of turned into a little something and since it's too soon to put in here, it won't be too soon for the next installment since it'll be a bigger time jump than just a couple of months ;)**
> 
>  
> 
> **I apologize for the lateness of this. This installment was supposed to be up Christmas Day, but this ficlet just wouldn't flow. And then I got sick so there's that =/**
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm still not happy with this, but I needed to post something. Fingers crossed that at least some of you enjoyed it.**


End file.
